psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of sexology journals
This is a representative list of academic and scientific journals in sexology and its various subfields. Currently in print * AIDS and Behavior * AIDS Education and Prevention * American Journal of Sexuality Education * Archives of Sexual Behavior * British Journal of Sexual Medicine * Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality * Culture Health & Sexuality * Electronic Journal of Human Sexuality * Indian Journal of Sexually Transmitted Diseases * International Journal of Impotence Research: The Journal of Sexual Medicine * International Journal of Sexual Health * International Journal of STD and AIDS * International Journal of Transgenderism * Journal of Bisexuality * Journal of Child Sexual Abuse * Journal of Gay & Lesbian Mental Health * Journal of Gay and Lesbian Social Services * Journal of GLBT Family Studies (ISSN 1550-428X) * Journal of Homosexuality * Journal of LGBT Youth (ISSN 1936-1653) * Journal of Lesbian Studies (ISSN 1089-4160) * Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy * Journal of Sex Education and Therapy * Journal of Sex Research * Journal of Sexual Aggression * Journal of Sexual Medicine * Journal of Social Work and Human Sexuality (ISSN 0276-3850) * Journal of the Gay and Lesbian Medical Association * Journal of the History of Sexuality * Law & Sexuality * Psychology & Sexuality (ISSN 1941-9899) * Scandinavian Journal Sexology (ISSN 1398-2966) * Sex Roles * Sexología y Sociedad * Sexologies: European Journal of Sexual Health (Revue Européenne de Santé Sexuelle) * Sexual Abuse: A Journal of Research and Treatment * Sexual Addiction and Compulsivity: The Journal of Treatment and Prevention * Sexual and Relationship Therapy * Sexual Development * Sexualities (ISSN 1158-1360; Ken Plummer, Editor-in-Chief)http://www.sagepub.com/journalsProdEditBoards.nav?prodId=Journal200950 * Sexuality & Culture (ISSN 1095-5143) * Sexuality and Disability (ISSN 0146-1044) * Sexually Transmitted Diseases (ISSN 0148-5717) * Sexually Transmitted Infections * Sexuologie (ISSN 0944-7105) * Studies in Gender and Sexuality (ISSN 1524-0657) * Trends in Urology Gynaecology and Sexual Health (ISSN 1362-5306) Discontinued * Annals of Sex Research (became Sexual Abuse: A Journal of Research and Treatment) * Annual Review of Sex Research (became an annual special issue of the Journal of Sex Research in 2009) * International Journal of Sexology (discontinued in 1955) * International Journal of Sexuality and Gender Studies (discontinued) * Jahrbuch für Sexuelle Zwischenstufen (discontinued) * Journal of Gay & Lesbian Issues in Education (ISSN 1541-0889; became Journal of LGBT Youth) * Journal of Gay and Lesbian Psychotherapy (ISSN 0891-7140; became Journal of Gay & Lesbian Mental Health) * Journal of Gay, Lesbian, and Bisexual Identity (became International Journal of Sexuality and Gender Studies) * Journal of Psychology and Human Sexuality (became International Journal of Sexual Health) * Journal of Sexology (Zeitschrift für Sexualwissenschaft) (became Zeitschrift für Sexuellewissenschaft und Sexual Politik) * Marriage and Hygiene (became International Journal of Sexology) * Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality (1967–1992; ISSN 0025-7001) * Psychological Perspectives on Lesbian and Gay Issues (1994-2000; ISSN 1072-7841) * Sexual and Marital Therapy (became Sexual and Relationship Therapy) * Sexual Probleme (became Zeitschrift für Sexuellewissenschaft und Sexual Politik) * Theology and Sexuality (1994-2008; ISSN 1355-8358) * Zeitschrift für Sexuellewissenschaft und Sexual Politik References Category:Sexology journals Sexology